


Inexperienced

by Saku015



Series: Sengen Week 2019 [4]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Blushing, Canon Compliant, First Dates, Fluff, Hair, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Pre-War, sengen week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: There weren't many times Gen felt himself inexperienced. Finding the perfect place for a first date in the Stone Age was one of them.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Suika, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: Sengen Week 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716619
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Inexperienced

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: First date.

There weren't many times Gen felt himself inexperienced. Finding the perfect place for a first date in the Stone Age was one of them. If he wanted to be honest, he totally didn’t expect Senku showing his gratitude for the observatory by kissing him in front of everyone, so he was genuinely shocked when it happened. 

At this point, they had been together for almost a month now and didn’t even have their first date. So, yes, Gen felt himself totally inexperienced.

”What’s the matter, Gen?” He heard Suika spoke up beside him and flinched in surprise.

”I have no idea where to take Senku-chan on our first date,” he confessed, running his fingers through his hair. Suika knew this Age better than him, after all. Maybe she could give him some advice – if she knew what a date was, though.

”A date is when you two go and have fun together, right?” The little girl asked and got a nod as an answer. ”If you were in your Age, where would you take him?”

Gen had to contemplate for a moment. He knew that an usual date would be going to a movie, then having dinner or lunch. However, Senku was someone special, so Gen knew that wouldn’t be satisfying for him.

”We’d go to an observatory to watch the stars,” he said eventually, nodding to himself.

”You can see really pretty stars from the hot springs!” Suika said and Gen’s eyes widened. How could he forget about the hot springs?! 

”Thank you so much, Suika!” He said, patting the child on her head. ”You reminded me of the perfect date place.”

”Where are we going, Gen?” Senku asked agitatedly as his boyfriend pulled him behind himself without giving any kind of explanation why he dragged him away from supervising the work. He hated being kept in the dark. ”We really don’t have time playing around!”

”You worry too much, Senku-chan!” Gen said, being unfazed by the other’s anger. ”They would manage a night without you being there to instruct them,” he said, then stopped abruptly. ”We’re here!” He announced and Senku looked around.

”Why are we at the hot springs?” He asked, but his boyfriend had already let his hand go and started undressing. ”Gen? What are you doing?”

”In my opinion, both of us deserve some relaxation,” Gen said, then stepped into one of the springs. ”Coming?” Senku nodded, then quickly undressed as well. After stepping into the hot water, he let out a long sight as he lowered himself into a sitting position.

”I had no idea how much my body needed this,” he sighed and Gen chuckled. After his statement, Senku sank down, just to come up with flat hair. Gen’s eyes widened and his cheeks heated up. ”Are you okay, Gen?” The green haired boy asked, worry clear in his voice.

He moved forward until the duel-colored boy was only an arms’ length away. He cupped his cheeks between his hands, studying his face with furrowed eyebrows. All of the sudden, Gen launched himself at Senku, wrapping his arms around his neck. The other let out a surprised noise with his own cheeks becoming warm. Gen hid his face into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck, speaking up on a muffled voice.

”Senku-chan with flat hair is just too cute, I can’t handle it!”


End file.
